


Birthday Tease

by Mockingbird_22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len gets a birthday surprise, M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a little something planned for Len's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



> I've had this idea for a while but hadn't gotten around to writing it yet and then when I realised it was Crimson's birthday too, I thought why not combine the two things. Her's and the works of others in this fandom inspired me to start writing so, I thought why not give something back! I hope you like it!

“Just sit in the chair Len.”

Len begrudgingly obliged and sat in the chair that was placed in the middle of the living room.

“Look I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday, but I want to give you a present. So just sit and enjoy it please.” Barry grinned eagerly as he finished speaking and Len looked sceptical.

They’d been out for a quiet dinner at a fancy restaurant, both dressed up in suits and ties, the lot. Len had gone along with it surprisingly easily. Presumably, he was just appeasing Barry, as Barry would have gone on for days pestering him if he hadn’t agreed. Len’s only stipulation was that they went somewhere really high end, the kind of place where fancy suits and the like were worn. Barry couldn’t exactly say no after Len told him he would be paying for everything and that he was not allowed to argue with that decision. Something about it feeling less like Len’s birthday if he was the one paying.

When they’d walked in both had removed their shoes and Len had removed his jacket. So, he sat in the chair wearing everything sans the jacket, while Barry stood in front of him still fully dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and black tuxedo jacket with bow tie.  

Barry sped away for less than a second, then the first few notes of Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s Get It On” started to play over the speaker system.

Barry started to rhythmically move his hips to the beat.

“Happy Birthday, Len.”

Len smiled and Barry’s face lit up in response.

Barry opened his jacket and started to caress his fingers over his body. Reaching up to undo the bowtie and slowly pull it off. He moved toward the chair and placed the tie around the back of Len’s neck and gently pulled him in for a quick kiss, leaving the tie behind.

Continuing his slow, sensual dance to the music Barry gently shrugged off his jacket and threw it across the room. Len’s eyes were completely focussed on him. In any other situation, Barry would’ve probably felt a little silly or self-conscious, but this was a private show that only Len would get to see and the heat in Len’s eyes only spurred him on.

Barry popped the first couple of buttons on his shirt, revealing pale skin. His ran his fingers over his collarbone and down a little further to his chest, the rhythm of the song still guiding his movements.

More buttons were undone to reveal toned muscle and abs. Barry moved to hover gently over Len, singing along a little as he went. Len tried to reach up.

“Uh, uh. No touching. Just teasing,” Barry said with a cheeky wink. Len looked frustrated but remained silent.

Barry moved back and untucked his shirt, again slowly removing the material from this body. This time, he threw the garment at Len, who caught it and draped it over his lap.

Barry continued to sway and dance for a few more seconds, before unbuckling his belt and pulling it out in one fluid movement before casting it aside. Then he teased at the waistband of his black dress trousers, opening the button but not touching the zip just yet.

If Barry read Len’s shifting in the chair right, then his little striptease was having the desired effect.

He moved his hands over his body, gently, ghosting feather light touches up his sensitive sides and across his stomach and arms. He pulled his socks off next, there wasn’t a particularly sexy way to do that, so he used a little speed and threw the garments to the side.

Then Barry’s fingers were back at his waistband, teasingly hooking his thumbs under the material and pulling gently. He bit his lip a little as he looked straight at Len. He finally unzipped the trousers, revealing just a hint of red lace underneath.

Barry could have sworn he heard a small groan escape from Len. He pulled the material down slowly and stepped out, kicking the trousers aside. Barry turned around slowly, still moving his hips, giving Len a good view of all angles.

Barry stood completely naked except for a red lacy thong, which didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination. Especially with his growing erection that was straining against the material.

“God, Scarlet, have you been wearing that all evening?” Len said, with a hint of gravel in his voice.

“Maybe…,” Barry teased. “Wanted to do something special for you, you deserve it, Len,” Barry responded in his best seductive tone.

Barry moved to straddle Len, and yep he had definitely been right about Len’s reaction. Barry moved his hips a little, still trying to move with the music. This time, when Len tried to reach for Barry, Barry didn’t stop him. He let Len pull him close into a passionate kiss before he was hoisted up with Len’s arms around his waist. Barry quickly crossed his ankles around Len’s back.

“Come on you, enough teasing now. I have something even better we can do,” Len said as he carried Barry to the bedroom.

“Oh really?” Barry teased.

“Oh yeah. But I’m not gonna let you off easy after that little show. You little devil. Who knew you were such a tease?”

Barry chuckled. “Aw but you love me really.”

“Hmm, and here was me thinking I married you just for your police connections,” Len said with a smirk, before kissing Barry deeply again, Marvin Gaye now fading into the background.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time trying to write something like this and trying to portray sexy dancing! Please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
